getsetgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Coin
Coins are special golden objects that are featured in Mega Jump and Mega Run: Redford's Adventure by Get Set Games. They are usually the most plentiful object and help the player in numerous ways. There are many different types of Coins. History ''Mega Jump In this game, Coins are spread out through all of the levels from top to bottom. These coins may be small or large, but both of them are worth the same amount of money. Coins are needed to boost the player up, or else they will fall. If the player gets 100 coins, then they will receive a boost that automatically propels them up higher, similar to the effect of a Boost Star. Coins in this game are used as a method of a currency conversion. When a player dies, most of the time the total amount of coins the player collected is tallied up, and converted into Mega Points, the game's currency. A player gets 10 points for every 100 coins. Any remainder coins are lost. Mega Run: Redford's Adventure Coins make a return in ''Mega Jump's sequel. Unlike the first game, these coins don't affec t the player's movement (aside from Speed Coins which gradually increases the players speed per Speed Coin collected). This game introduces multiple new coin types, while bringing back some of the previous ones. The game's currency is directly coins, instead of Mega Points, although the game still does use Mega Points, the player has to purchase Mega Points with their actual money to obtain them, whereas Coins are basically free. At the end of a level, or if the player dies, all the coins that the player collected are stored for the player to use in the store. Coins may also be obtained when the player reaches certain Levels. ''Mega Jump 2 Coins reprise their role in ''Mega Jump 2. where their purpose is identical to that of their purpose in the first Mega Jump game. ''Monsters, Inc. Run Coins make their third appearance in ''Monsters, Inc. Run. They are more octagonal shaped, with a large "M" in the center, in spite of the game's Monsters, Inc. theme. In this game, they have a same function than the ones in Mega Run: Redford's Adventure. In addition to the traditional story mode, Coins may also be obtained in the game's new Endless Mode. However, they are only used to increase the player's final score, and not to be added to the game's bank total. Types of Coins '2x Coin' These Coins are similar to normal Coins only they have a blue square in the middle of them. These are worth twice as much as normal coins. Unlike Mega Run, in the sequel, these have to be unlocked in order to appear in the game. If they are locked, then they are substituted with regular Coins. '5x Coin' These coins are also similar to normal Coins. They have a large red square in the middle instead. These are worth five times as many as normal coins. Like 2x Coins, these have to be unlocked in Mega Run: Redford's Adventure. 'Trickster Coin' :Main article: Trickster Coin. Trickster Coins are rare hybrids of coins and enemies. They only move when the player closes up to them, making them difficult to catch. They appear to be worth the same as a normal Coin. 'Moving Coin' Moving Coins (or Red Coins) are only featured in Mega Jump, and are not to be confused with 5x coins. A Moving Coin is entirely red, unlike a 5x Coin which only has a red gem-like pendant in it's center groove. It's also worth the same amount as a normal Coin. Moving Coins are (arguably) harder to catch because they move horizontally. ' ' These only appear in Mega Jump, and are not to be confused with 2x Coins. They appear when a player has updraded their Action Umbrella Powerup. When a player has collects this Powerup, small blue coins fall down from above to simulate rain. These are worth the same amount of Coins as a normal one. 'Speed Coins' Also known as Dash Coins or Boost Coins, Speed Coins are also featured in Mega Run: Redford's Adventure only. Boost coins are the same as normal Coins only they have a blue arrow in the middle and subtly increases the players speed. If the players gets enough Boost Coins without being damaged or running into a wall, then the player gains great speed and becomes temporarily invincible. ' ' These are another type of Coin only featured in Mega Run: Redford's Adventure. These have to be unlocked. When they are unlocked, they appear as normal coins with a Blue edge black eyes in the center. These, like Large Coins, bounce on the ground. These are worth just as much as a normal coin. ' ' This type of Coin is only featured in Mega Run: Redford's Adventure. This Coin is only (and always) found at the end of the level for the player to collect. It is harder to obtain than other Coins because slowly bounces up and down, similar to Red Coins from the first game. These are by far the most valuable coin type, worth a whopping 15 normal Coins. This is the only coin that can be frozen with a Freezo powerup. Category:Items and objects Category:Collectibles Category:Mega Jump Category:Mega Run: Redford's Adventure Category:Unlockables Category:Mega Jump 2 Category:Monsters, Inc. Run Category:Mega Blast